Moral
Moral é medida na trilogia original de Mass Effect por pontuação de "Modelo" (do inglês, Paragon) e "Renegado" (do inglês, Renegade). Ao contrário de muitos jogos contemporâneos de RPG, tal qual o próprio jogo da BioWare Stars Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, que representa a moral como uma simples escala de bom e mau, Mass Effect acompanha os pontos de Modelo e Renegado em escalas separadas. Uma boa ação não compensa uma má; portanto, ser legal ocasionalmente não deterá pessoas de temer um assassino ou remover a reputação de uma escolha antipática, mas também as ações brutais ocasionais não prejudicam significativamente a reputação de um soldado de outra maneira honesta. Isto também significa que não há gameplay dirigido pela motivação de evitar um tipo particular de ação. As pontuações de Modelo ou Renegado do ou da Comandante Shepard afetam a disponibilidade de opções de diálogo especiais, caracterizadas como "boas" ou "más", o que impacta significativamente na narração. Em Mass Effect, uma alta pontuação irá destravar ranqueamentos potenciais para habilidades de Charme e Intimidação, no qual Shepard deve investir os pontos para permitir que novas opções de diálogos surjam. Em Mass Effect 2, as habilidades não mais existem; ao invés, as pontuações de Modelo/Renegado destravam opções de diálogo extras, de forma direta. Mass Effect Modelo Pontos de Modelo são ganhos por ações heroicas e compassivas. A mensuração de Modelo é feita em azul. Pontos são frequentemente ganhos quando se pergunta sobre sentimentos e motivações dos personagens. As opções de escolha de Modelo ou de Charme (coloridas em azul nas opções de diálogo) frequentemente levam as pessoas a serem mais abertas e mais amistosas com Shepard, e pode, em algumas ocasiões, evitar batalhas inteiras que poderiam ser travadas de outra forma. Shepard começa o jogo com 3 ranks abertos para Charme. As escalas de Modelo afetam o Charme e mais como definidos abaixo: : 10% – Abre 2 ranks de Charme. Dá um ponto de Charme. : 25% – Abre 2 ranks de Charme. Dá um ponto de Charme. Bônus: Diminuição em 10% do período de espera para uso de Primeiros Socorros. : 50% – Não ganha ranks e nem pontos de Charme. Bônus: Aumenta em 10% a saúde máxima. : 75% – Abre 2 ranks de Charme. Dá um ponto de Charme. Bônus: Redução em 5% do período de recarga de todos os poderes. Também é tratado como uma Conquista de Modelo. Após alcançar 80% de pontos de Modelo, o Almirante Hackett dará a Shepard a UNC: Besieged Base assignment (Missão). O bônus de habilidade "gratuito" pode ser ganho novamente se o personagem for importado para outra jogatina. Renegado Os pontos de Renegado são ganhos por ações apáticas e cruéis. A mensuração do Renegado é feita em vermelho. Muitas posturas sarcásticas e jocosas atribuem pontos ao Renegado. Opções de diálogos de Renegado ou de Intimidação (coloridas em vermelho nas opções de diálogo) geralmente levam os personagens a não gostarem de Shepard ou até mesmo ao medo dele ou dela, e ocasionalmente "encoraja" as pessoas a contar ou dar mais do que eles estavam dispostos. Como as opções de Modelo/Charme, Shepard pode algumas vezes evitar batalhas inteiras que de outra forma seriam iniciadas. Shepard inicia com 3 ranks de Intimidação. A escla de Renegado afeta a Intimidação e mais abaixo listado: : 10% – Abre 2 ranques de Intimidação, dá um ponto de Intimidação. : 25% – Abre 2 ranques de Intimidação, dá um ponto de Intimidação, reduz em 10% o tempo de recarga dos poderes das armas. : 50% – Um ponto de regeneração da saúde 1 por segundo. : 75% – Abre 2 ranques de Intimidação, dá um ponto de Intimidação. Bônus: Aumento em 5% do dano e da duração de todas as armas e poderes, sendo caracterizado como uma Conquista de Renegado. Após alcançar 80% de pontos de Renegado, o Almirante Hackett dará a Shepard a missão UNC: The Negotiation assignment. O bônus de habilidade "gratuito" pode ser ganho novamente se o personagem for importado para outra jogatina. Bônus de Espectro Tornar-se um Espectro em Mass Effect abre mais três ranques e dá mais um ponto de habilidade em Charme e Intimidação. Explorando pontos infinitos de Modelo ou Renegado 1. Em Noveria: É dado uma missão de falar com Lorik Qui'in, um turiano, no bar. Uma escolha de progressão da missão te permite encorajá-lo a testemunhar numa causa judicial. Você pode escolher entre opções de diálogo que são de padrão Modelo ou Renegado se você tiver ao menos 5 pontos em uma ou ambas habilidades de Charme e Intimidação. Escolhendo uma dessas opções te dará uma recompensa de 24 pontos de Modelo ou 25 pontos de Renegado. A conversa terminará mas você poderá falar com ele novamente. Pergunte sobre um tópico diferente (ex. Matriarca Benezia), então escolha a opção "Outra questão". A opção para convencê-lo a testemunhar reaparecerá. Repita este processo para pontos infinitos em qualquer papel moral que quiser. Este bug parece ainda existir em todas as três plataformas (Xbox360, PS3, PC). 2. Durante a missão UNC: Lost Module em Eletania, usando os macacos do espaço. Você apenas será premiado com pontos de Modelo se você recuperar o módulo de dados sem matar qualquer macaco. Após encontrar o macaco segurando o módulo de dados, salve o jogo e recarregue. Isto vai resultar em uma nova recompensa de pontos de Modelo ao jogador, apesar que isso já tenha sido atribuído antes do recarregamento. Nota: Você só precisa salvar / recarregar após a pesquisa inicial. Então tudo o que você precisa fazer é tocar duas vezes em iniciar a pesquisa no macaco. Se você continuar pressionando o botão A (360) ou o botão X (PS3) para procurar no macaco, seus pontos de Modelo continuarão subindo até você parar. No fim... No fim de Mass Effect, a moral de Shepard afetará o tom do fim da conversa, não importando se o Conselho por salvo ou morto. Se Modelo, o Presidium será iluminado e a música de fundo será o Tema de Vigil. Se Renegado, o Presidium terá uma luz mais escura, com o tema de Sovereign tocando no plano de fundo. A cena de encerramento de Mass Effect sempre mostra Shepard, mas varia de acordo com as escolhas morais. Se o ou a comandante for Modelo, Shepard estará de pé e de mãos vazias contra um planeta azul com uma estação espacial desconhecida em órbita. Se o ou a comandante é um Renegado, Shepard está em pé contra a silhueta de um planeta numa nebulosa vermelha, segurando uma arma de fogo. Mass Effect 2 O sistema de moral de Mass Effect 2 trabalha mais em esquema de porcentagem do que em pontos ganhos totais. Há um número estabelecido de pontos de moral disponíveis no jogo. A pontuação moral atual e "efetiva" de Shepard em qualquer ponto dado é o número de pontos disponíveis das áreas que o ou a Comandante vem explorando. É possível ter uma escala máxima de Modelo/Renegado, mas ainda não ter a porcentagem necessária para explorar certas opções de diálogos. Modelo Em Mass Effect 2, não há habilidade separada para Charme; Ao invés, o sucesso das opções de diálogo de Charme (azul) é determinado diretamente das pontuações de Modelo. Escolher opções de Modelo proporcionará a cura gradual das cicatrizes do rosto de Shepard e estas desaparecerão. As Ações de Interrupção de Modelo normalmente se envolve em poupar vidas de inocentes ou prover apoio emocional ou conforto. Em outros casos é usado para chamar atenção às ações imorais de outros. Renegado Em Mass Effect 2, Não há habilidade separada para Intimidação; Ao invés, o sucesso das opções de diálogo de Intimidação (vermelho) é determinado diretamente das pontuações de Renegado. Os pontos de Renegado também aprofundarão as cicatrizes faciais de Shepard após a reconstrução de Lazarus. As Ações de Interrupção de Renegado são normalmente realizadas para combate e envolvem ações violentas perante os inimigos de Shepard e outras pessoas. Estas podem ser usadas para ganhar uma vantagem contra o inimigo em batalha e considerações sarcásticas de Shepard. Ações de Interrupção Em Mass Effect 2 as Ações de Interrupção são uma adição ao sistema de diálogo que permitem ao Comandante Shepard realizar ações diretas, frequentemente físicas, em certos momentos das conversas. Uma Ação de Interrupção Renegada, por exemplo, pode fazer com que Shepard realize uma agressão física a outro personagem, enquanto as ações de interrupção Modelos devem fazer Shepard intervir para prevenir um personagem de agredir outro. Usando uma Ação de Interrupção de qualquer tipo moral tipicamente irá resultar numa recompensa de um número significante de pontos para aquela moral escolhida. Usualmente, não escolher uma ação de interrupção não é considerada uma escolha moral, como por exemplo: não usar uma ação de interrupção modelo não é considerada uma escolha Renegada, ou vice-versa. Entretanto, há poucas exceções para esta regra em vários pontos ao decorrer do jogo. Explorando pontos infinitos de Modelo ou Renegado 1. ''' Na conclusão da missão de lealdade de Samara, se Morinth estiver morta, pergunte à Samara se ela está bem e então fale a ela que você não está pronto para ir, isso te dará 2 pontos de Modelo. Você pode repetir essas duas escolhas e conseguir mais dois pontos numa infinidade de vezes. Nota: Esta é uma maneira muito ruim de conseguir pontos de Modelo, porque Samara deve completar seu diálogo antes de você conseguir falar com ela novamente, fazendo dessa maneira bastante tediosa. É recomendado que o diálogo seja pulado com o botão X (Xbox 360) ou Barra de Espaço (PC) ou botão quadrado (PS3). '''2. No começo do jogo, quando Shepard deve escapar da estação. Após o ou a Comandante curar Wilson e Sobrecarregar as caixas de explosivos, enquanto está se dirigindo para a saída, Jacob interrompe para explicar que a Cerberus fundou o projeto Lazarus. Durante a conversa, você deve escolher "Isto me parece familiar..." e então "Eu nunca vou trabalhar para a Cerberus!" para pontos de Modelo ou "Você mentiu pra mim" e "O que você está procurando?" para pontos Renegados. Após a conversa, vá se proteger atrás da caixa à esquerda, e então salve. Recarregue o arquivo e Shepard estará no mesmo local, porém não se protegendo atrás da caixa. Assim que você se aproximar da saída, a conversa irá começar novamente. Este processo pode ser repetido, com pontos sendo transferidos, te permitindo completar a ambas escalas morais de acordo com a sua vontade. Nota: Como Shepard recebe apenas 4 pontos por cada conversa, isto pode levar até 250 salvamentos por escala moral com um Shepard importado com um Poder de Classe evoluído. Também, o jogador fica incapaz de ver suas escalas morais até ele sair da estação (bem antes de ver o Homem Ilusivo). Uma maneira mais fácil de saber quantos pontos foram ganhos em ambas escalas morais é perceber as cicatrizes no rosto de Shepard, o que pode piorar se os pontos foram atribuídos ao Renegado e curadas se os pontos foram atribuídos ao Modelo. No fim... No fim de Mass Effect 2, quando Shepard está tendo a discussão final com o Homem Ilusivo, a estrela no fundo mudará a cor dependendo da escolha feita na Base dos Coletores. Se a opção Modelo (destruir a base) foi feita, a estrela será azul; se for feita a opção Renegada (manter a base), a estrela estará vermelha. Entretanto, se Shepard morreu na missão suicida, a estrela estará na sua cor normal que varia em vermelho e azul não importando a escolha do ou da Comandante. Mass Effect 3 Sistema de Reputação Em Mass Effect 3, a moral funciona em um sistema de reputação. Enquanto que no primeiro e segundo título da série funciona em medidas de Modelo e Renegado, o Mass Effect 3 funciona com uma medição da reputação, a qual ambos pontos para Modelo e Renegado contribuem para sua construção. A narração no controle final irá diferir baseado se Shepard foi Modelo ou Renegado. Interrupções Em Mass Effect 3, as interrupções são uma adição ao sistema de diálogo que permite Shepard tomar ações diretas e frequentemente físicas em certos momentos das conversas. Uma interrupção Renegada, por exemplo, pode fazer com que Shepard ataque fisicamente outro personagem, enquanto uma interrupção Modelo deve provocar uma intervenção cuja a consequência final seja intervir para impedir que um personagem ameace outro. Ao usar interrupções tipicamente significarão na adição de um número significativo de pontos Modelo ou Renegado. Usualmente, não usar uma interrupção não é considerada uma escolha moral, ou seja, não usar uma interrupção Modelo não é considerado uma escolha Renegada, ou vice-versa. Entretanto, há algumas poucas exceções a esta regra em vários pontos pelo jogo. Mass Effect: Infiltrator Mass Effect: Infiltrator retrata um novo tipo de sistema de moral de dois extremos. Em alguns momentos no jogo, Randall Ezno terá a oportunidade de fazer uma decisão Modelo ou Renegada. Esta decisão irá acionar uma ação específica de acordo com a sua escolha. Essas escolhas são limitadas em relação à tradição, mas têm alguma influência no enredo. De forma não parecida aos demais jogos de Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Infiltrator não mantém o peso das suas decisões numa escala. Entretanto, as cicatrizes faciais e as cores bióticas de Randall Ezno mudarão de acordo com as escolhas que você faz. Escolhas Renegadas as tornam vermelhas, enquanto as Modelo as deixam no azul tradicional. Nota: Este mecanismo não tem impacto na Missão Bônus. Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect: Andromeda abandonou o Sistema de Moral. As atuais escolhas de diálogo do(a) Desbravador(a) Ryder não mais determinam as consequências futuras do jogo. Os desenvolvedores da Bioware sentiram que os jogadores muito frequentemente decidiam fazer escolhas Modelo ou Renegado baseados numa personalidade predeterminada, independentemente do contexto da conversa. Artigo principal: Diálogo.